Mobile computing devices such as, for example, mobile phones, tablet computers, e-Readers, and personal digital assistants are becoming increasingly useful. With this increased usefulness, many users of mobile computing devices prefer to carry the mobile computing devices in their pants pockets.
The increased usefulness of the mobile computing devices can result from or lead to the mobile computing devices having larger displays. And users of conventional rigid mobile computing devices having larger displays sometimes find carrying the mobile computing devices in their pants pockets problematic. Specifically, the users might find carrying the mobile computing devices in their front pants pockets uncomfortable and could fear that carrying the mobile computing devices in their back pants pockets will break the mobile computing devices.